russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New owners of IBC-13 to against the esatablished rivals
June 14, 2013 The contest to become the most popular TV station in the Philippines is currently a two-horse race of the leader ABS-CBN's Channel 2 and''' GMA's '''Channel 7, which has been a challenge for the top slot revamping its programming last year. There is a significant gap these front-runners and the rest of the field recently invigorated TV channel and sequestered TV station IBC-13 is aiming to change that with a series of major programming changes and talent instigated by new owners apparently with make a difference. The effort are the Kapinoy shows like Express Balita, News Team 13, Snooky, Report Kay Boss!, Linawin Natin, Bitag, DMZ-TV, Chinatown TV, Lunch Break, KapinoyLand, Showbiz Star, Noel @ Late Night, Danze sa TV and Cooltura will beating to the other network giants while trying to the imports of hit telenovelas and koreanovelas like Amor Bravio, Flower Boys Next Door and I Need Romance. IBC-13 has started airing innovative new shows such as a sports programming led by the flagship program PBA and NBA games which is the broadcast rights to the two professional basketball league, boxing matches, MMA events like ONE FC. Also reportedly, in the mass market to add to its trend-setting hits of The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and Born to be a Star. The glory days for the new regime at IBC-13 as the Philippine television network is now a strong number 3 in viewership rankings, behind the two 2 leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. TV5, The Kapatid Network also airing from news and public affairs, even entertainment from teleserye, asianovelas, telenovelas, drama anthology, comedy from sitcoms and gag shows, game shows, movies and reality and variety shows. "We're all rooting for their success as more competition is good for viewers and advertisers." "Objectively them a contender ABS-CBN and GMA has been claim to be number one. The Filipino TV industry tends to rely on established formulas in the ratings surges for The Kapinoy Network which putting the high-rating game show in the Philippines on primetime TV by airing Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and The Weakest Link. IBC-13's current mix of Kapinoy programming from news and current affairs, children's programming and even entertainment in a variety of various genres from movies, animes, dramas, comedy, game shows, reality and variety shows and sports programming fans, the station is planning to do: challenge ABS-CBN and GMA-7 as the mass-based market broadcaster in the recent earners. When Tessie Taylor comes home Kapinoy Tessie Taylor, the sales and marketing department of The Kapinoy Network that Viva Entertainment signed with the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) owned by Eric Canoy as a program content provider of privatization (similar to RPN Channel 9 deal with Solar Entertainment through channel ETC). The major financial investor that owns most of the television stations in the country. It has been the number 3 television network IBC-13 in dominated by the 2 broadcast giants ABS-CBN and GMA are claim is number 1. For the third spot, the vision is for IBC to be the third most-watched station in the country. Well, established networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network which is continue to claims the top spot nationwide. In the meantime, the audience is being Kapamilya, Kapuso and Kapatid stars in talents. IBC loyalist in the fanatics to be a certified Kapinoy.